


Hush

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was posted over on LJ community <i>lifein1973</i> as a little drabble-type fic to celebrate LJ user <i>liquorishflame</i>'s Birthday.  She requested drabbly fics using titles from her favourite episodes of her favoured fandoms.  I chose Hush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 27/11/2007.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Sam  & Gene belong to BBC and Kudos. *sulks*

Gene Hunt had a cold. He was _suffering_. Thus, the whole department shared his pain. For the first few days, he had barked and hacked alternately at every member of his team, eyes streaming and nose glowing red in the centre of his face. Colds made Gene very grumpy, and he didn't see why he should be the only one to put up with it.

Then, gloriously, on the fourth day he rested. That is, his voice became hoarse - his throat too sore for him to speak. Obviously for Gene, “speak” equated to “shout at his team in extreme levels of decibels”. When they realised the best he could muster was a whisper, a wave of satisfaction washed over the office. A wave that crashed over DI Tyler's desk with a pleasing smack as he realised he could use this to his advantage.

He burst through the doors of Gene's office, jollity exuding from every pore. Gene was hunched over his desk; holding a mug of steaming liquid with one hand, hacking with irritation into a hanky brandished by the other.

“What do you want, Gladys?”

“I'm sorry Guv, I can't quite hear you. Could you speak up a bit?” He grinned as he sat on the edge of Gene's desk, folding his arms across his chest in what seemed to be the most annoying manner.

“Keep that smart attitude up, Tyler, and you'll be eating hospital food through a straw.” Gene inhaled deeply and another coughing fit sent spasms through his body.

“Keep talking in that husky voice and I'll be forced to show you the effect it's having on me.”

“As if I'm going to let you near me when I'm like this. How obvious would it be that we're at it like knives when _you_ come down with a cold?” Gene slumped back in his chair, pouting. He continued in his slight voice, “Never thought I'd miss the sensation of your waggling tongue down the back of me throat. But you won't be putting those feminine lips of yours anywhere near me for a while.”

Sam rose and walked to the doors, turning the locking mechanism. He faced Gene, grin still plastered over his face. “I wasn't planning on going anywhere near your face. And with you being unable to talk louder than a mouse, I don't have to worry about you making as much noise as you usually do when I've got your cock in my mouth.” Pushing Gene's chair back from the desk, he knelt down in front of his superior officer and started to fumble with his belt.

“I should get a cold more often.” 

“Laryngitis, maybe.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full.”


End file.
